1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to automatic displacement of containers. In particular, this invention relates to attachment systems adapted to be mounted on standard fork lift trucks to provide both vertical displacement of containers mounted on the system while independently allowing rotation of the containers about an axis substantially normal to the vertical displacement direction of the containers. Still further, this invention relates to attachment systems which releasably capture the container on the fork lift attachment system when the container is being rotated and simultaneously allows for removal of the container from the fork lift truck when the container is aligned in a horizontal plane.
2. PRIOR ART
Fork lift trucks for vertically moving or displacing containers are well known in the art. However, such prior fork lift trucks only allow for vertical displacement of the containers mounted thereon. Such prior fork lift truck systems do not permit containers to be rotated for partial removal of the contents of the containers. Thus, in such prior art fork lift truck systems, the container is filled with materials and then moved possibly to a disposal site. The container is then placed on a base surface and the container either must be manually tilted or the contents manually removed while the container is in a horizontal plane. Such removal of contents from the container increases labor costs and does not permit removal of the contents of the container in one continuous operation.
In some prior fork lift truck systems where the container is brought to a disposal site, another mechanism must be utilized for removal of the contents of the container. Thus, in prior fork lift trucks, additional capital investment is necessitated to provide for removal of the container contents. This has the effect of further increasing labor costs as well as increasing other expenditures for the removal operation.